Chill
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: While fighting a threat on an alien planet, Batman and Wonder Woman take refuge in a cave during an avalanche. It leads to some rather interesting conversations, to say the least. BMWW/WonderBats fluff.


_Do I wanna know_

 _If this feeling flows both ways?_

 _Sad to see you go_

 _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

 _[…]_

 _Maybe I'm too busy being lost_

 _To fall for somebody new_

 _Now I've thought it through_

 _Crawling back to you_

 _So have you got the guts?_

 _Been wonderin' if your heart's still open_

 _And if so, I wanna know what time it shuts_

 _Simmer down and pucker up_

 _-"Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys_

Bruce didn't consider himself a religious man, but he was convinced that God hated him.

How else had he ended up in this situation? On all fours on top of an Amazon goddess in the freezing cold cavern of a mountain on an alien world, having just tackled her out of the way of an avalanche? An Amazon goddess that he'd been avoiding recently, as a matter of fact. Now they were surrounded by several thousand tons of ice, rock, dirt, and snow with little to no conceivable way out. Alone. In the dark. During a snowstorm.

Bruce gritted his teeth and pushed his negative thoughts aside. He reached up and switched to the night vision scope. Diana lay underneath him, her fingers still gripping his shoulders out of reflex, gasping hard as she tried to catch her breath after being unintentionally body-slammed onto the cavern floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked gruffly, flipping to x-ray to scan her for any broken bones. Nothing. Thank God for the lenses in his cowl. If she'd known he'd done that, she'd probably punch him through the wall.

"Fine," Diana hissed. "Just a little...dazed."

"Sorry." The apology slipped out before he could stop it. Reflex. Alfred raised him to be a gentleman, and gentlemen didn't tackle women onto the floor without apologizing. "Happened too fast to warn you."

Diana managed a slight smile. "My hero."

Bruce didn't quite roll his eyes, but it was a close thing. "You're welcome, Princess."

That brightened the smile. Even in the strange green filter over his eyes, it was lovely. He pretended the cold was why his breath caught. He knew he'd better move soon or he'd do something stupid.

He sank back on his haunches and slid his hand to around her back, helping her sit up. "Catch your breath. I'll get a sit-rep."

"Sit-rep," Diana repeated, rubbing the knot on the base of her skull and wincing. "I know it's bad when you're using military terms."

He smirked a bit and reached for a glow stick from his belt, snapping it so she'd be able to see. She accepted it and he swept past her, observing the cavern. It was about the size of a small bedroom, with a ceiling low enough that the tips of his ears could scrape it if he stood up straight. He faced the cave's opening and winced as he examined the extent of the damage. It appeared that the avalanche had cracked off quite a bit of the mountain itself. He pressed his hand to the rubble and gave it an experimental shove—not enough to shift anything and bury them alive, but enough to gauge its reaction. First, nothing budged. He pushed harder. That time, he could hear something sliding and rumbling above the rock pile. He frowned and switched to the X-ray again. They were under a minimum of eight feet of solid rock and frozen ground, then another six feet of snow, broken trees, and dirt. Fantastic.

"I take it from your silence that it's not a good prognosis," Diana said, standing and walking over.

"Not hardly," he admitted. "We're completely blocked in."

She arched an eyebrow. "I am a meta-human, you know. I can punch the moon in half."

He almost laughed at the mental picture. "True, but you'd risk killing us if you try to punch your way out. The problem isn't your strength; it's the layers above us that will come down to crush us. Plus, you're mostly invulnerable but you can suffocate all the same."

She frowned. "So what's the solution?"

"From the sound of things, the team's still out there fighting. Comms are down, but they'll notice we're missing and check the homing beacon in the ear pieces. Between the five of them, they can figure it out. Until then, we sit tight."

She sighed. "Wonderful."

Bruce eyed her, contemplating if she'd made the pun on accident or on purpose. After a moment, he unsnapped his cape and draped it around her. She jumped slightly, surprised, blinking at him.

"Suit's thermally insulated," he explained. "Amazons can still catch colds."

"Never had one before, but why risk it?" She glanced about. "Any chance we can get a fire going?"

"Bad idea," he said. "We're not trapped in an airtight space, but the smoke will make it hard to breathe."

He fished the comm-earpiece out and took a seat, fiddling with it to see if he could amplify the signal. Diana sat across from him, wrapped in his cape, her back against the smooth wall. She watched the plumes of vapor float up from her breath for a while before settling her gaze on him. He pointedly ignored her.

"Been in this situation before? Snowed in, I mean."

"Four times," he answered automatically.

"With someone?"

"Twice. Occupational hazard."

"With whom?"

"Dick. Tim."

She winced. "How old were they?"

"Dick was twelve. Tim was eleven."

"Were they scared?"

"At first."

"What helped calm them down?"

He hid a smile. "The cape. It's psychological. Even when you're in danger, feeling something covering you and keeping you warm reduces your stress levels."

Diana grinned. "Is that why you wear it?"

He shot her a glare. Her grin widened. "All this time I thought it was for dramatic effect and it was a security blanket."

"If you don't like it, give it back."

She laughed. "Surprisingly, I do. It's terribly comfortable."

"It's got three layers of lining and cost a fortune. Damn well better be."

She snuggled down into it more, tugging it further over her shoulders, her long, glossy hair pooling around her face and neck. It looked awful cozy in that little cocoon. He found himself briefly wanting to join her and beat the thought into submission before dismissing it. "Maybe that's what my costume has been lacking this whole time. Although, the little woman from _The Incredibles_ made quite a case against them."

Bruce choked. "You watched that?"

Diana adopted an offended look. "Disney-Pixar movies are arguably the best thing about Man's World."

He couldn't help it. He smiled. "Let me guess—Wally?"

"At first," she admitted, blushing slightly. "We marathoned the ones that were available on DVD or streaming, then I filled in the rest on my own."

The Neanderthal part of Bruce's brain fumed at the idea of Wally curled up on a couch with Diana, eating popcorn and snuggling and giggling over _Wall-E_ or _Toy Story_. Once more, his mouth started running before checking in with his brain.

"That sort of thing happen often?"

Her blue eyes narrowed and he had the sudden mental image of her slamming his head three feet into the solid rock behind him. "And if it does?"

He cleared his throat. "Just curious. Tim likes those films. He might want you to come over."

The glare softened. "Just him?"

Bruce's heart bounced off his ribs a few times. He kept a blank expression on his face and growled her name in warning. His tone would have made anyone else back off, but not her. And that was the whole problem.

"You think I haven't noticed?" she asked. "That you're avoiding me, that is."

"I've been busy."

She glared at him. "Don't give me that. You act as if you want nothing to do with me, and yet here we are."

"I'd have done the same for any other member of our team," he spat.

"And yet _here we are_ ," she shot back. "It's not a coincidence, Bruce. The others didn't notice that I was in the path of the avalanche during the assault. You did. And it was more than your attention to detail. Somewhere inside that mineshaft you call a heart, you've been keeping an eye on me. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

He crossed his arms. "What makes you think you're special? That I don't watch everyone simultaneously?"

"You are the most stubborn, pig-headed fool of a man that I have ever met."

"Keep living," he said, sticking the earpiece back in. "You'll meet more of them."

She exhaled harshly, cursing him under her breath in Greek. An exhausted part of him chuckled at the very thought that he was the only man alive who drove her this crazy.

"That one was new," he said, smirking. "Godless son of a goat, if I'm not mistaken."

She glared harder. "Godless son of a _castrated_ goat."

"Ah. Important difference." He kept his tone dry, but he felt a real chuckle climbing up his chest.

Diana's lips twisted. She was trying not to smile, even though he knew she was still angry. The expression was adorable on her. "Possible foreshadowing. Don't tempt me."

He shifted to sit more comfortably, not that it was possible on icy stone. She eyed him. "You're cold."

"We're in the middle of a snowstorm."

She sighed. "How insulated is your suit?"

"Enough."

He'd used his most dismissive tone. Again, it would have worked on anyone but _her_. Diana rolled her eyes and stood, marching over to him. He shot her the deepest scowl possible as she towered over him.

"Lean forward."

"Princess—"

She offered him a sharp smile. "Shall I make you, mortal man?"

Bruce gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to fire back at her for that one. Instead, he gave up and obeyed the command. Diana draped the cape around his back and then sat down in front of him, tugging its long, soft edges over both of them. He resisted the urge to sigh as her back and shoulders molded into the front of his chest, her silken hair brushing his chin as she settled into him. Mercifully, she hadn't actually sat _in_ his lap; his legs were open and rested on either side of hers, his hands respectfully resting on his knees. Diana tucked her own knees against her chest to conserve more warmth and relaxed one limb at a time. The stubborn princess had made the right call. Before, his fingertips and toes had begun to get numb, but now he was back to normal. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Look at that," she said. "You compromised."

"Didn't have much choice," he grunted. "You threatened to castrate me."

"I did no such thing," she sniffed. "I merely implied."

"Same difference."

"They are nothing alike."

Bruce allowed himself a tiny smirk, only because she couldn't see it. "Whatever you say, Princess."

They fell silent for a while. He almost thought she'd curled up and gone to sleep when she spoke quietly.

"Bruce?"

"Princess?"

"What's your favorite Disney-Pixar movie?"

A laugh rumbled through him. "You assume that I have one."

"I know you," she said primly. "If Tim has seen them, you certainly have, even if you pretended not to pay attention."

He didn't reply. She reached a hand around and poked him in the stomach. "If you don't answer, I'll pester you indefinitely."

Bruce sighed. " _Inside Out_. Tell anyone and you'll go missing."

Diana let out a rich, delighted laugh. It caressed his ears and made him wish he could amuse her more often. "I'd never do such a thing. Your secret's safe with me, Mr. Wayne."

"And yours?"

" _Brave."_

Bruce snorted softly. "Naturally."

"What?"

"That your choice is about a fiercely independent girl who defied her mother and saved her village from a terrible threat."

"Well, we are who we are and we love what we love. You know that better than anyone."

She paused, whispering, "Who we love."

"Diana…"

"Shh, Bruce, it's okay. I know."

Something in his chest constricted at her words. He wanted to protest, but he knew better. Despite his best efforts, she'd managed to sneak past his defenses and curl her way around his heart like a dragon around its treasure trove. He didn't need to say anything at all. She knew. He knew. They just hadn't decided what to do about it yet.

Bruce moved slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed in shock, but leaned into him more fully at the sudden touch. He settled his chin on the crown of her head, and together, they waited out the storm.

* * *

"Thank God you two are alright," Superman sighed, tossing the last boulder aside. "Sorry it took so long."

"Nonsense," Diana said, smiling. "Did we win?"

"We're the Justice League," Flash beamed, winking at her. "Course we did."

She laughed lightly. Hawkgirl glanced between Bruce and Diana, her smile sly.

"I'm just impressed you two didn't kill each other stuck alone for so long. How'd you manage?"

Bruce scowled at her. He knew that tone. Naturally, it went right over Superman and Flash's heads. J'onn hid a smile and Lantern coughed in an attempt to suppress a laugh.

"Where's the Javelin?" Bruce growled, giving her a clear "you're going to pay for that comment later" glare as the words left his mouth.

She didn't drop the shit-eating grin, jabbing a thumb at a hilltop behind them. "Up there, grumpy. Are either of you hurt?"

"No. Let's go." He swept past her, though it didn't have nearly the same effect without his cape. Diana seemed to notice and trailed after him, starting to unravel it from around her.

"Here," she said, but he shook his head.

"Wait until we're on board and you've warmed up," he said, a bit softly so the team couldn't hear him.

She sent him a sly look. "I was plenty warm before they came to save us."

Bruce didn't blush, but he felt a hot surge of blood rushing towards his face nevertheless. "I'm fine. It's not that far to the Javelin."

She pursed her lips as if she wanted to argue, but didn't. They walked across the snow-drenched landscape and boarded along with the other members for the flight home.

They re-docked on the Watch Tower a couple hours later. The other Leaguers left the Javelin while Bruce stayed behind to give it a once over, as it was Wayne Tech and needed to be in top shape at all times for their own safety. Diana lingered. He felt her gaze on him as he moved smoothly around the cockpit and did a systems diagnostic. Afterward, they both started down into the Watchtower. By then, the team had already gone to other parts of the Watchtower, and it was the wee hours, so none of the Watch Tower staff were on shift, which gave Diana the perfect cover.

She slid the cape off and wrapped it around him, clipping it back in place. She'd seen him do it enough times to know how it clasped. Then, she pulled on the soft, durable material until he bent down, and she kissed him.

It was impossible to tell Bruce had been in the middle of an alien blizzard, as molten heated pleasure rushed through him at the touch of her plush lips. The sensation was so sublime he felt his toes curling every so slightly in his steel-toed boots. Even without the kiss turning French, it was exquisite.

"Thank you," Diana murmured against his lips, her jewel eyes half-lidded.

"You're welcome," he croaked back, clearing his throat as he heard how husky it had gotten.

She brushed bits of lint off his shoulders, adopting a casual tone. "My place, tomorrow evening, eight o'clock sharp. Dress casual. No capes required."

He blinked at her several times. "I'm sorry?"

She offered him a dazzling smile. "And be a dear and bring me some wine, would you? Can't have a movie night without wine."

With that, she turned and glided out of the launchpad, humming pleasantly to herself. He stood there long after she'd left, stunned, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into.

* * *

"Amazons," Bruce grumbled under his breath, clutching the neck of the wine bottle with one hand and running a hand through his midnight hair with the other. He felt more than a little out of place, although he owned this building. He knew it would be hard for her to find a place and not get harassed constantly because she was so utterly beautiful, so he'd told her about one of the properties he owned where she'd be left alone. The townhomes had a doorman, security, and most of the tenants were quiet, pleasant people. Perfect place for a goddess to relax.

He'd thought about blowing her off about a thousand times since she left him standing there in a stupor. However, once Alfred got involved he had no choice. He hadn't meant to let it slip to his surrogate father, but the nosy butler had asked what he was so antsy about all evening during his short patrol-Nightwing had agreed to keep an eye on the city, and he'd been wanting to visit Tim anyhow-and as soon as he told him, Alfred had all but given him the business. Alfred insisted that he go, citing that it was rude to turn down an offer to spend time with a dear friend, especially one who could twist his head off like a toothpaste cap if she so desired. That was true enough. He'd see her crush a solid concrete gargoyle's head with one hand and zero effort. It would be a bad idea to incur her wrath.

Well, more than usual.

"Butlers," he groused next, striding towards her door and pretending his heart wasn't doing the Lambada. Petulantly, he stared at his watch until it reached eight o'clock on the dot and knocked on her door.

The door opened. Bruce almost dropped the wine bottle.

Diana was living proof that beauty had nothing to do with makeup or fancy outfits. She'd piled her gorgeous hair up into a messy bun with a couple tendrils coming loose along the nape of her neck and against her forehead. She wore a simple white t-shirt and jean capris that looked soft and supple against her long, creamy legs. Bruce briefly recalled that old Tex Avery cartoon where the wolf howled and beat himself silly with a mallet at the sight of the tempting woman in front of him.

"Bruce," she said, smiling. "Right on time. Please come in."

He dragged his gaze away from her entrancing legs and offered her the wine bottle, clearing his throat. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," she breathed, reading the label as she shut the front door "Wow, this is rare. You didn't have to-"

He waved a hand. "Trust me, there's plenty more where that came from. Might as well put it to good use."

"Even so." She lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it. Have you eaten?"

"Does beef jerky count?"

She slapped his arm lightly, rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I forget you're just like every other workaholic man on the planet. I made salmon and asparagus. Will that do?"

Bruce opened his mouth, but his stomach answered for him as the scent of the perfectly seared fish wafted past his nose. She giggled and pointed towards the dining room table. Again, he didn't blush, dammit. He was the goddamn Batman and the goddamn Batman didn't blush.

They ate in a light, companionable silence and then relocated to Diana's enormous, squishy suede couch, where her smart TV waited for them. For a panicked second, he tried to figure out what to do-if he should automatically try to get closer to her or work his way over, but after she'd set things up, she plopped down and patted the spot next to her, much to his relief. They'd broken the touch barrier long ago-after all, he'd kissed her and held her in his arms during the Thanagarian's occupation of earth-but he still wanted to make sure she was comfortable with it all.

Diana poured them both a glass of wine and settled into Bruce's left side, sipping it as the opening credits to _Finding Dory_ began. Bruce stretched one arm out along the top of the couch and found that it wasn't hard to relax with her tucked next to him: warm, happy, and smelling like jasmine. He relished every giggle that escaped the goddess at the forgetful fish's antics. At first, he was convinced his phone would ring and all hell would be breaking loose in Gotham, pulling him away...but it didn't. They finished the movie with no interruptions. It felt...right. He was startled by the very notion.

"So," Diana asked, hitting mute as the colorful credits rolled. "What did you think?"

"Cute."

She grinned. "That's all I'm going to get out of you, isn't it?"

He smirked. "Probably."

She shook her head and drained the last of the wine. "One of these days you'll admit the truth."

"Which is?"

Her sapphire eyes twinkled with mischief. "Deep down, the Batman's a softie."

He scoffed. "Hardly."

She rubbed his stomach, her smile widening into a grin. "You won't admit it, but I know you've got a creamy center under that hard shell."

Her smile was perfectly innocent, which contrasted with how her hand over his abs gave him a host of unruly ideas. Without the movie distracting him, all he could focus on was her, and in the pale light of the television, her features were elegant and ethereal. He didn't remember reaching for her, but his hand was suddenly on the side of her face, his thumb grazing her graceful cheekbone, his voice soft.

"Maybe."

He kissed her. Diana sighed. The gesture parted her lips and Bruce took full advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She shuddered. He growled in approval and deepened the kiss. She did him one better and crawled into his lap. He groaned, losing all sense of decency in one fell swoop as her curvaceous form settled over him. He massaged the small of her back as she kissed him, eventually reaching up and plucking her bun loose to spill her long, fragrant tresses around her face.

Then, unexpectedly, she giggled against his lips.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow upward in silent question. Diana sat back a little on his thighs, biting her lower lip. It was both adorable and insanely arousing to him.

"Is this what you call...Netflix and chill?"

Bruce blinked once and then laughed. Even after all this time, she was still naive. She joined him a moment later, helplessly giggling and blushing.

"No," he said. "In my day, they called this necking. Netflix and chill, as I understand it, ends in sex."

"I see." His breath caught as her eyes flashed with a purely female, demure light.

"Would you like to stay for dessert?"

FIN


End file.
